Max Patel
Dr. Max Patel is a civilian scientist on Pandora. He appears to be in charge of overseeing the process of synchronizing the minds of humans with their avatar bodies as well as providing technical advice and support to the avatar team. Max is implied to have been on Pandora for a number of years by the time of Jake Sully and Norm Spellman's arrival as a member of Dr. Grace Augustine's original staff. Biography The Arrival of the Avatar Team Max met Jake Sully and Norm Spellman the day they arrived on Pandora. He explained what an avatar was and showed them their respective avatars. He was in charge of linking Jake's mind into his avatar for the first time. When Jake woke up in his avatar form, Max asked him to settle down, as he wasn't used to his avatar body. However, Jake disobeyed him and ran out of the building. Max was also the one who told Grace that Jake was giving information about the Na'vi to both Colonel Quaritch and Parker Selfridge, causing Grace's team to relocate to Site 26. The Release of the Avatar Team and warns them about the attack]] Max and Trudy Chacon helped the avatar team to escape after they were arrested, but as they fled, Jake told Max to stay behind in order to provide them with intelligence, saying he needed someone on the inside he could trust. The Final Battle Max stayed in Hell's Gate and later told Jake, Norm, and Trudy that Quaritch had taken over and that the RDA were planning an attack on the Tree of Souls. After the battle, Max was one of the few humans chosen to stay on Pandora, after the RDA employees were banished. Personality and traits Max is a kind-hearted man and very loyal to his friends. Jake said that Max is one of the few humans on Pandora that he could trust and asked him to be his inside man to help Jake find out what to expect from the RDA in the final battle. He is a clever scientist and was in charge of overseeing the process of transferring a human's mind into an avatar body. Max is quite cautious, asking Jake to settle down after being transferred into his new body, because Jake hadn't yet adapted to the body and Max didn't want him to accidentally injure himself or anyone else. Trivia General *In the Avatar script, Max and the Avatar Program scientists attacked the Hell's Gate OPS Center while the Assault on the Tree of Souls was taking place. Max, using a Slash Cutter, smashed through the side of the building, allowing a group of armed avatars to enter and capture the RDA personnel inside, including Parker Selfridge.Avatar Script, page 145 An unfinished version of this scene is included as a deleted scene in the Extended Collector's Edition. Memorable Quotes "Tomorrow, here, 0800, try and use big words." :- To Jake Sully. "That's a gorgeous brain." :- Max about Jake's first link to his avatar. "Jake, listen to me, you're not used to your avatar body!" :- Max warning Jake to slow down. "Jake, it's crazy here. It’s full mobilization. They’re rigging the shuttle as a bomber. They’ve made up these big pallets of mine explosives. It’s for some kind of shock and awe campaign." :- Max telling Jake, Norm and Trudy about Quaritch's operation. References de:Max Patel fr:Max Patel nl:Dr. Max Patel pl:Max Patel ru:Макс Пател Category:Avatar Category:Human Category:RDA Category:Characters Category:Avatar Program